EVA
EVA is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user ImmediateLight. She acts as a minor villain in the main story. Story: Elaine Valencia Atkins (abbreviated to EVA) is the founder of Cyber Kai & a long time business partner with E.R.A Labs. She hails from Newcastle, England. EVA was a coworker of Hideyoshi Mishima & Mack Bartlett in the past, while the latter was the don in his drug dealership. Although she had a potential of a good worker, she was over-fierce and ruthless, leaving sacrifices behind. She was also known for sexually interacting with her employees and using them to gather data from the dealership's top secret servers in order to deliver necessary information to Hideyoshi behind his son's back. One day, she was invited by Mack to his office. He told her that he discovered her plotting and had enough of her disturbingly promiscuous attitude, proclaiming she will never make another step on the cartel ever again. EVA attacked both men, but Hide managed to knock her down and banish her from his sight. Eva tried to gather any open career slot in her life, but none of them were enough for her. She swore revenge against Hideyoshi and promised herself she'll destroy everything he worked for. After 5 years of planning, EVA - along with a colleague - built the "Cyber Kai" headquarters in the middle of Tokyo, and planned to use its power to defeat the entire Mishima bloodline who ruined her life and control theirs in return. After a decent amount of success, Giichi spotted her talents and made an offer she couldn't refuse - where E.R.A & Cyber Kai will collaborate, giving her full access to his labs. Appearance: EVA is very pale. Her hair is cut to neck length and wears wire-frame glasses. Her face is heavily made up too. In battle, she wears a dark grey & black jumpsuit with matching heels. Her elbows, knees, even her palms, nails & soles have armored plating on them where she can conduct electricity in them. Outside of battle, she often wears a business suit, but has been known to wear stylish dresses, oversized shirts and an array of lingerie according to those who she had relations with. Personality: As sultry as she is, EVA is equally power-hungry. She pays no mind to the intentions of others and will happily take what's theirs. Despite this, she has been known to be a keen lover between partners. Powers: Electrokinesis '-' 'EVA's signature power. Her jumpsuit's armor plates are able to conduct the electrical currents and amp up her attacks. '''Super Speed '- Thanks to her training, EVA has the ability to strike a person's body 50x a second at max speed; but this does take a toll on her stamina. '''Superhuman Reflexes - EVA can counter attacks without even needing to look at her opponent's moves. Fighting style: EVA uses pressure point targeting for her main attacks, using unorthodox throws and strikes for the rest. She can even infuse her attacks with her electricity and further amp up her abilities with an EMA device. Feats: -Formed Cyber Kai. -Survived assaults from Hideyoshi. -Made a business partner out of Giichi. -Aided in killing Reiko's friend Yuki. Theme Songs: Concept Theme: BOTB: SW - Unfamiliar Territory... (Cyber Kai Theme) BOTB: SW - ...Familiar Destruction (EVA Vs. Reiko) Trivia: -TBA ETC: EVA (Gallery) EVA (Moveset) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in England Category:Characters with unknown data Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Striking Characters Category:Members of Cyber Kai Category:Members of E.R.A Category:Villains Category:DLC Characters Category:Characters Introduced In Second War